Fantasy Flight Games
Fantasy Flight Games (FFG) is a Roseville, Minnesota-based game company that creates and publishes role-playing, board, and card games. History Fantasy Flight Publishing was founded in 1995 by its CEO, Christian T. Petersen. Since the release of its first game product (Twilight Imperium) in 1997, the company has been doing business as Fantasy Flight Games ("FFG"). Since that time, FFG has grown to become one of the biggest names in the hobby games industry, being a marketplace leader in board games and maintaining strong businesses in the card game, roleplaying game, and miniature game categories. In 2008, FFG partnered with Games Workshop, to represent Warhammer and Warhammer 40K settings in role-playing, board, and card games. In August 2011, Fantasy Flight Games bought the license which allows it to commercialize any card, miniature or role-playing game set in the Star Wars universe. They have also created board and card games for the well-known licenses Game of Thrones, Battlestar Galactica and Lord of the Rings, as well as board games based upon popular computer games: Doom: The Boardgame, StarCraft: The Board Game, and World of Warcraft: The Board Game. Additionally, they are known for revising and reprinting popular or cult classic games, including Cosmic Encounter, Arkham Horror, Talisman, and Netrunner. From 2010 to 2013 FFG was Dust Studio's partner in publishing and distributing Paulo Parente's Miniature Wargame Dust Tactics. Commenting on the shift in 2013 Christian stated “it became clear that Paolo and the Dust games would be better served by a partner who specializes in the unique business of miniature games.”News release on www.dust-models.com on May 2nd 2013, visited January 24th 2014. Fantasy Flight Games was known for their game franchise Midnight, which was also made into a movie called Midnight Chronicles by the company's short-lived Landroval Studios.ICV 2 | http://www.icv2.com/articles/news/9117.html As of 2012, it appears that Midnight is no longer produced or supported by Fantasy Flight.Against the Shadow | http://www.againsttheshadow.org/?topic=1447.0 On November 17, 2014 it was announced that Fantasy Flight Games had agreed on a merger with French board game publisher Asmodée Éditions. Living Card Games Living Card Game and its acronym (LCG) are registered trademarks from Fantasy Flight Games. Fantasy Flight Games defines them as a variant of collectible card games.Definition of Living Card Games by Fantasy Flight Games | http://www.fantasyflightgames.com/edge_npm.asp?eidm=14 LCGs have regular expansions and deck-building like CCGs, but do not have the "blind buy purchase model" of CCGs. Instead of randomized starter decks and booster packs, LCGs have core sets, expansion packs, and deluxe expansions with fixed cards. The core set comes with pre-constructed starter decks, and is designed to be self-contained (it can be played by itself, or through constructed play with expansions). Expansion packs are released on a monthly or near-monthly basis, and have 3 copies of 20 new cards, for a total of 60 cards. Deluxe expansions are released less frequently, and typically contain 3 copies of 55 new cards, for a total of 165 cards. The LCGs currently in print are: *''A Game of Thrones: The Card Game'' (2008) *''Call of Cthulhu: The Card Game'' (2008) *''Warhammer: Invasion'' (2009) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Card Game'' (2011) *''Android: Netrunner'' (2012) *''Star Wars: The Card Game'' (2012) *''Warhammer 40,000: Conquest'' (2014) Games References External links * Official website * Fantasy Flight Games at BoardGameGeek Category:Board game publishing companies Category:Card game publishing companies Category:Companies based in Minnesota Category:Role-playing game publishing companies Category:Roseville, Minnesota Category:Companies established in 1995